Angel Cake
by ROFLBED0
Summary: Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash become a family after the birth of their foal. That is until she is kidnapped. Takes place after the Hayngover. ENDING OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**I have been thinking about it and, while I was thinking about writing an epilogue for the Hayngover I've somewhat decided against it. Instead the next story is going to center around Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie as they raise their new foal. Don't worry it's not going to be a sop story, it's still going to have a twist, so ya. Firstly if you saw the Modern Marefare story, I'm going to write a prequel story about Black Ops before I update the Modern Marefare story Also before you read this story make sure you have read the Hayngover, or else you won't know what the hell you are reading. This story is rated M for some language and other vulgarities (sex and shit like that). I thank everyone for all the positive support on the Hayngover. Here is "Angel Cake."**

Chapter One.

The night was cold. There was no sound and there was not a light on in the whole town. The town of Ponyville slept quietly as the night had come. There was a home in the center of town, it consisted of three floors with balconies and a large front yard. The house belonged to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. They had moved in together just a few weeks after Fluttershy's wedding. Though it had now been 10 months since they began their lives together. Pinkie was now showing major signs of her pregnancy. Her belly had at lease doubled in size and her teats had become swollen. Rainbow Dash knew that Pinkie was going to give birth any day now. They had laid down asleep after a night of partying. Rainbow rested her hoof atop Pinkie's belly and felt for the foal. They continued to sleep for two more hours. Suddenly Pinkie jumped up, began screaming. She grabbed her belly and began poking Rainbow Dash. "Dashie wake up it's happened!" Pinkie screamed. "Um…..what." Rainbow Dash said as she slowly got up. She looked to her side to see Pinkie screaming. "Oh god, come on Pinkie get up! Rainbow Dash said getting to her hooves and running over to Pinkie's side of the bed. She saw just how much pain Pinkie was in. Rainbow helped Pinkie to her hooves.

As she walked her out the door, she slowly walked toward the hospital. During this Pinkie let out a large scream that rang throughout the town. Several lights came on through houses that they walked passed. One light that came on was from a tree house, out of it came Twilight Sparkle. "Rainbow Dash, what's going on?" she said still almost asleep. "Pinkie's having the foal!" She yelled. "AAHHHH!" Pinkie let out another scream. "Dashie it's coming right now, we have to do it here." She screamed. Her convulsions had become very violent. Dash and Twilight helped her into the house. As they got inside they heard a voice call to them from the stairs. "Twilight, what's going on?" asked Spike, he said as he walked down the stairs to see them laying Pinkie Pie onto the couch. "AAAHHHHH" Pinkie screamed, "please get it out of me!' Pinkie said crying. Twilight was stumped, while she had read many books on delivering foals, she had no idea how to actually birth Pinkie's foal. "Come on Twilight, do something please." Pinkie begged. Twilight looked into Pinkie's snatch and saw that the foal was crowning. She gently grabbed the head of the foal. Pinkie continued to push.

Later that morning.

'Pinkie, wake up." Rainbow Dash said slowly. Pinkie opened her eyes and looked to her side. Laying there wrapped in a blanket was a little filly. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I love her so, so much!" Pinkie whisper screamed. The filly was a very light pink Pegasus. Dash got on the other side of the newborn filly. "Oh man I can't believe she's a Pegasus." Dash said gleaming. "What do you want to name her?" Rainbow asked picking up the filly in her fore hooves. "Who about Angel Cake." A voice called from up upon the stairs. Making his way down was Red Dawn, Twilight's husband. While they actually thought about it, the name was fitting. Pinkie and Dash both liked the name. "It's a great name, our little Angel Cake." Pinkie said retaking the foal in her hooves.

Over the next several days, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash stayed home from their jobs to be with their new filly. "I can't believe it, we're an actual family."Pinkie said as she nursed her foal. Rainbow Dash leaned over and kissed Pinkie. There was a knock on the door. Dash got up and answered the door. "Hi," three fillies said standing in the doorway. It was the Cutie Mark Crusaders. An orange filly named Scootaloo said "Hi Rainbow Dash we wanted to see the foal." "Okay," She said as she led Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle inside. They walked back over to the couch. Pinkie was still nursing Angel Cake as they walked in. "Hey Pinkie, they came all this way to see Angel Cake, would you mind showing her to them?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh coarse," Pinkie said pulling Angel Cake off her teat. Angel Cake began to cry. "That's the baby of Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo said somewhat confused, "It's not anything like you." "Well she's just a baby." The phone rang and Pinkie walked over to answer it. "Hello, oh hi Twilight." "Hi, Pinkie Red Dawn and I are throwing a party and we would really like it if you came." "Oh geez, we would love to come but we can't leave Angel Cake." Pinkie said back. "Can't you find a sitter?" Twilight said back. "Not on such short notice." "We can watch her." Scootaloo said jumping up in front of Rainbow Dash. "I don't know Scootaloo, you're not the most reliable pony." Rainbow Dash said. "We'll help her," said Applebloom. "Okay, what do you think Dashie?" Pinkie said looking to Rainbow Dash. "I think we should give them a chance." "Alright, you all be careful with our foal, she's my little Angel Cake." Pinkie said lifting up Angel Cake and bouncing her above her head.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Scootaloo said looking at Angel Cake. "God Dammit this is boring." "Scootaloo, y'all can't curse in front of a little foal." Applebloom said. Angel Cake suddenly began to cry uncontrollably. "How do we make her stop?" Sweetie Belle yelled "I got an idea." Applebloom said, "I've saw Pinkie do this." She said as she picked up Angel Cake and put her to her chest. Angel Cake began to try and suck from Applebloom but got no milk, so she began to cry again. "Why don't we just use these?" Sweetie Belle said with a bottle in her hoof. She handed it to Angel Cake who immediately began to drink it.

Little did any of them know, they were all being watched. "How can they have a foal, they don't deserve one." A pony thought to herself, "That's it, that's what I'm going to do, and when I'm done the great and powerful Trixie will be a mother. She made her way up to the door and knocked. "Applebloom will you go an answer the door." Scootaloo asked. "Okay," Applebloom made her way to the door and answered. "Can I help you?" There was suddenly a large flash that stunned everyone in the room. Trixie suddenly rushed into the room and made her way to the couch were Angel Cake was sleeping. She quickly snatched her up and ran out there door. She ran into an alley and brought Angel Cake to her chest. She had been preparing for this and had started to produce milk. Angel Cake began to drink. She had no idea that the milk she was drinking was not the milk of her mother..

At the party.

The party had been going on for at least 4 hours. Most of the ponies in Ponyville were there. "This is an awesome party." Fluttershy said. "EYUPT!" Big Macintosh said back." Pinkie sat in a seat next to Rainbow Dash. "Guys what's wrong? Twilight asked. We miss Angel Cake." Pinkie said in a sad tone. Twilight thought about it for a second and said "Do you want to see how they're doing?" "Yes," Rainbow Dash and Pinkie said in unison. Twilight's horn began to glow and a small purple circle began to appear. They were just beginning to see an image of their home, when all of a sudden Red Dawn walked by and spanked Twilight on her flank. "OHHH, what was that for?" Twilight said somewhat irritated. "Oh, calm down, you know how I get when I don't have you to myself." Red Dawn said in seductive voice. She moaned as she felt his hoof move down her chest toward her lower lips. "Twilight, please," Rainbow Dash said. "Oh alright," Twilight said reopening the view. Pinkie screamed and Rainbow Dash started tearing up. What they saw was the Cutie Mark Crusaders passed out on the floor and the room in ruins; they also saw that Angel Cake was gone. They dashed for the door and made their way home.

**So, ya this is basically the epilogue of the Hayngover. I know the story hasn't gone anywhere yet but be ready it will when I update. I hope I get as much support on this as I did with the Hayngover. Keep reading and writing reviews. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. I have a feeling that I'm going to really enjoy writing this story. Til next time, Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised about the positive reviews I have already received on the first day since the release of "Angel Cake." I'm going to be update the story pretty often and I'll even try to get the Black Ops story out soon. I really want to thank Doomlord1234 for every positive review. Remember to review and favorite the story.**

Pinkie entered the home first, she was already crying. "Dashie I can't find her anywhere," Pinkie said tearing the room apart looking for Angel Cake. Dashie went over to the unconscious Scootaloo and lifted her of the ground. "What happened,where's Angel Cake?" She practically yelled into Scootaloo's face. I don't know, Applebloom opened the door and everything went white." Scootaloo said back. "What happened is everything okay?" Twilight said as she entered the doorway. Right behind her was Red Dawn, Fluttershy, and Big Mac, as well as Rarity and Applejack. "Someone broke in and took Angel Cake!" Pinkie said crying. Rainbow Dash wasn't one to cry but even she too began to cry. "Don't worry we'll help you get her back," Fluttershy said trying to comfort Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. Rarity and Applejack walked over to their sisters and helped them up. "Are y'all alright?" Applejack said. "I think so," Applebloom said getting to her hooves, "Where's Angel Cake?" Hearing her name made Pinkie lose it, she started running around the room and searching every crevice for Angel Cake. "Where's my foal?" She screamed as she rushed into Rainbow Dash's hooves. "Look what I found," Red Dawn said picking up a torn piece of fabric in his mouth. It was purple with shiny white stars. "You don't think so, do you?" Rarity said looking at Twilight. "There's no one else it could be." "That bitch stole our foal!" Rainbow Dash screamed, "We have to go get her back" "I know we'll leave in couple hours." Twilight said back. "No, we have to leave now, if we don't Trixie could be miles away from Ponyville." Pinkie said still crying. "Fine, everypony grab everything you'll need and meet back here." Twilight said walking out of the house.

In the Everfree Forest.

"That's right, drink up." Trixie said as she brought Angel Cake to her teat. Angel Cake began to suckle. Trixie felt great, her dream had come true. She had now had a foal of her own, and she had gotten her revenge on Twilight and her friends. The only thing that could make her victory better is if she had taken a foal from Twilight. She began to get up. She put Angel Cake on the bed and walked out of her trailer. She sat there near a campfire and started cooking dinner for herself. She heard a twig snap from out in front of her. She looked up to see two unicorn colts walking toward her. They were each pulling a rope that was attached to a box that was being dragged behind them. "Ahh Snail, Snip there you are, do you have my supplies?" "Yep," they both said in unison. They were both eyeing her swollen teats. "Utttt hmmm, the great and powerful Trixie's eyes are up here. "Sorry" Snips said. "What about our reward?" Snails asked. "Oh yes" Trixie said as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "That's not good enough anymore." Snips said. "Yeah and if we don't get better we'll tell Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie where their foal is." Snails said. Trixie became terrified. Snips and Snails were suddenly levitated off of the ground they looked behind to a dark blue unicorn, holding them up. "Leave hear now and if you tell, I will find you and kill both of you." He finished. "Okay, okay we won't tell." Snips said. "Ya, just let us go." Snails begged. The unicorn released them and they started to run back towards Ponyville. "Thank you Abyss," Trixie said to her colt friend. "Would you like to come and meet your new filly? Trixie asked him. "I would like that very much. Abyss said following Trixie back into her trailer.

On the way back to Ponyville Snips and Snails talked amongst each other. "I can't believe it, we were gonna score and that asshole Abyss ruined everything." Snips said angrily as they walked home. "I know it sucks, but I got some new Playcolts at home if that will cheer you up." Snails said trying to make the best of the situation. "Come on that's gonna get us nowhere but sticky sheets." Snips snapped back. "Fine genius, what's your brilliant idea?" Snails said back. Snips thought about it for a second, "I got it, let's go back and take Trixie foal, then we'll see what she does to get her back." "Are you crazy, Abyss will kill us." Snails said back. "Not with his girlfriend's life a stake." Snips said turning around with some confidence.

Back at Trixie's trailer.

"She's perfect, isn't she." Trixie said showing Abyss Angel Cake. "Yes, she is the perfect filly." Abyss said looking over the filly on the bed. "Trixie listen we have been given the opportunity of a lifetime." Abyss said grabbing Trixie's waist. "What is it?" She asked. "Nightmare Moon is going to be resurrected and in order to do so; it needs a baby filly to be the vessel." Abyss explained. Trixie was at a loss of words, "If we go through with this, what can we receive?" "The control of Equestria, everything in existence," Abyss said, "In two days the resurrection will occur." "When can we leave?" "In a couple hours, when the sky is completely dark," Abyss said back. "Well what do you wanna do before we leave?" Trixie said taking her cape off slowly. "I have an idea." Abyss said leading Trixie to the other bedroom in the back of the trailer.

As Snips and Snails approached the trailer, they could see it shaking vigorously. They could also her Trixie's screams as they got closer. "If we're gonna do it, we should do it now." Snips said, "Go around back and keep an eye on them while I get the filly." "Okay," Snail said as he started making his way to the back of the trailer. Snips slowly opened the door and entered quietly. On the bed he saw Angel Cake lying on the bed. In the back off the trailer, Snails was looking through the window into the bedroom. "He saw Abyss working away at Trixie, as he thrusted into her, he saw her breast bounce up and down." He was in a total awe with what he saw. "Snails come on," Snips whispered as held Angel Cake in his hooves. Snails was caught off guard and fell off of the ledge he was standing on. His fall had caused quite a ruckus. Inside Trixie had stopped gyrating momentarily, "Did you hear that?" She asked her lover. "Probably nothing," he said back to her. She pushed him off of her and walked back into the other room. "AAAHHH, Abyss come here!" Trixie said. Abyss ran into the next room and fell to his knees, "No, no ,noooo this can't be happening," he screamed. "What are we gonna do." Trixie asked. "It's okay we just have to find her before midnight in two days. Abyss said walking past her, "Oh yeah I'm really sorry but I kinda came right on floor," He said with a weak smile. Trixie just sighed. " I'll get the Oxy Clean she said walking toward the closet.

Snips and Snails had just entered Ponyville. Snips held a fussy Angel Cake, "How the hell do you get it to shut up?" "Why don't you just give her some breast milk?" Snails said laughing. "Screw you prick!" Snips yelled they we're still arguing when the two of them heard a filly's voice. "Did you get that foal out of the Everfree Forest?" the filly said. Snips and Snails looked up to see Diamond Tiara looking over at them. "Umm, yeah she was all alone and we saved her," Snips said. Snails nodded in agreement. "That so nice," She said back to them. Out of her house walked Silver Spoon. "What happened?" "These two saved a helpless baby filly." "Oh woah, you guys are heroes," Silver Spoon said back. "Umm..We're having a sleepover, would you two like to spend the night?" Diamond Tiara asked. "SCORE!" Snips and Snails both thought in their heads. "Sure." Snips and Snails said as they made their way into the house.

**Yep Chapter 2 finished. I might even write Chapters 3 and 4 this extended weekend. I like how this story actually has multiple stories developing. I also like how I introduced Snips and Snails into the story because they are actually going to be somewhat important to the story. The next chapter is going to form around Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie as they look for their foal. This is a joy to write and I love the way it's turning out, As always write a review and favorite the story. Till next time have a happy Thanksgivings and Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I have read the reviews and I've learned about the positive thought of having multiple stories within the main story. This chapter will focus on the mane six as they search for Angel Cake. I can't wait to see what is said about the chapter. Oh and if you read this also read The Newcomer, it's really good and kicks ass on so many levels. I just wanted to say that before I started the chapter. Write a review and tell me what you think so far. Oh and if I really needed to say anything about it, I don't own anything.**

"Alright, where do you think we should start looking?" Pinkie asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't know, where do you think Trixie is hiding?" Twilight said. "I think I might know." Big Macintosh said. "Where?" Fluttershy said looking into Big Mac eyes. Big Macintosh was nervous, the next words he would say might break his marriage. "Um, near our cabin." He said nervously. "Oh..um have you seen her?" Fluttershy said back. "Ugh well I bought our land from ,er." Big Mac said with a weak smile. "," she said back weakly, she knew what the smile meant. "Was she..ummm, better than me." Fluttershy said holding back tears. Now, now little missy, I was trapped by her magic and once she let me go I knocked her out and pushed her trailer down a hill." Big Mac said back. "Re..really,"Fluttershy said, her tears were starting to recede. "Please forgive me." Big Mac said back to her. "I forgive you," she said back. He pulled her into a kiss that went on for at least 30 seconds. "Um... Macintosh, do you think you can remember where you pushed her Trailer of to?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Eyyyyup." Big Mac said making his way. The other followed right behind him.

In the Everfree Forest.

Trixie was on her knees at she scrubbed the cum stains out of her trailer floor. "Yeah, I'm still really sorry about that." Abyss said still with the weak smile across his face. It's Alright the great and powerful Trixie has done this exact same thing before." Trixie said still scrubbing at the jizz. "Well we need to leave right now if we want to stay on schedule." Trixie got up off her knees and said "I know who has Angel Cake." Trixie said grabbing the doorknob and opening it.

Diamonds Tiara's house.

Snips and Snails were enjoying the company of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The two fillies were very loose and Snip and Snails were taking advantage of that. During this time Angel Cake began to cry. The cry had been echoing throughout the house. "Um Snails aren't you going to help her?" Diamond Tiara asked as looked at the colt atop her young body. "I'm pretty sure that she'll be okay," Snails said as her continued to pound the young filly. This majorly upset her, and She kicked Snails from atop of her. Silver Spoon heard Diamond Tiara and naturally did the same to Snips. As the two were walking toward the door Snips went to pick up Angel Cake but was stopped by Diamond Tiara. "Hey give her back!" Snips said lunging at her. "Hell, no you don't know how to watch after a foal." Diamond Tiara said holding Angel Cake away from Snips. "Yeah and you weren't even that good." Silver Spoon said as she pushed them out of the door. "Shit what do we do now?" Snips asked. "Well I still have those Playcolts at home." Snailss said. "Ah fuck it, lets' go." Snips said as he walked towards Snail's house.

Everfree Forest.

"I'ma pretty sure it's this way." Big Macintosh said as he led the other ponies past his house and down the path that he pushed Trixie's trailer. As they walked down the path they entered a dark swamp like area. The smell was awful and the humidity was unbearable. "Ughh this is simply dreadful!" Rarity said trying her best not to step in the swamp mud. "Careful, I don't know how deep the swamp gets." Twilight said while stepping around a bubbling puddle. "Who the hell would wanna live out here?" Applejack said following close behind Rarity. "Oh, Applejack I didn't know you were back there, like the view." Rarity said trying to show off her bleached flank. "Well, it's great if y'all like a powdered ass." Applejack snapped back. "Oh,well I never."Rarity said looking into the air and marching off. "I want her back," Pinkie said to Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry we'll get her back." Rainbow Dash said holding Pinkie close to her. "Aghhh," Rarity said as she fell head over heels in to a puddle of mud. "Please someone help me," Rarity screamed as she flailed her hooves in the air. "Aw what the matter Rarity, I thought you liked mud baths." Applejack said reaching for Rarity's hoof. As she grabbed her hoof, she slipped on the muddy bank and into the puddle with Rarity. "Applejack, Rarity hang on!" Twilight yelled as her horn started to glow. At this time Applejack and Rarity fell below the surface and disappeared. "Applejack!" Big Mac yelled as he rushed by the puddle and started waving his hoof through the puddle. "I can't find her." Big Mac said. Pinkie started crying again. "They're gone, I can't believe it, they're dead." Fluttershy said crying. Big Mac pulled her into her chest, he too was starting to tear up as was the rest of the ponies.

"They're in there?" Abyss asked screwing the suppressor onto his pistol. "Yeah, let's get the future Nightmare Moon back." Trixie said walking toward the house. "Snips and Snail were looking over the Playcolts when they came upon an interesting picture. The picture was of a purple unicorn laying on a school desk in nothing more than an unbuttoned lab coat. "Whoa, isn't this that nerdy unicorn from down the street." Snips said. "No way, no nerd pony could have tits like that." Snails said back turning the page. All of sudden a bright flash appeared and out of it stepped Trixie and Abyss. "AAAHHHH" Snips and Snails said in unison. "Where is the foal?" Trixie asked. Abyss pulled the pistol and put it in the face of Snips. "Take the gun out of our face and we'll tell you where she is." Snips said. "Fine where is she?" Abyss asked. "We'll take you to her." Abyss and Trixie teleported Snips and Snails out of the room.

In the riverbank

Rarity woke up and looked at herself; her once pearly white coat was now a dirty and bruised. "Oh my god, I look dreadful." Rarity said aloud to herself. "She stood up and walked to see tan pony in a hat. She was just as filthy, and was still sleeping. "Damn that Applejack, this is all her fault, if she hadn't made that comment about how shiny my rear is I wouldn't have fallen in this disgusting swamp mud and we wouldn't be in this mess." Rarity said to herself. "Maybe I should leave her here that would teach her that she shouldn't have been a bitch to me." She picked up her saddle bag and began to walk out of the bank. She stopped and walked back to the still sleeping Applejack. Without thinking she reached and picked up Applejack's hat and placed it atop her head and walked of down the path.

It's had been several hours after Rarity left. Applejack opened her eyes and looked around. She hadn't seen anyone around her. She got to her hoofs and called out "Guys, is anypony 'round here?" She looked to her saddle bag and placed it on her back. As she started walking, she couldn't help but notice that something was missing. She brought her hoof to the top of her head and couldn't feel anything but her ponytail. "Ma hat, I can't believe it's gone. "She was so disappointed in herself. Her most prized position had been lost while she was sleeping. She lowered her head and started walking down the trail out of the riverbank. She had been walking for about twenty minutes when she came to a river crossing and didn't see any way of crossing. She walked along the river and when she looked at the upcoming water coming down the river. In it she saw a cowboy hat in the stream. She reached out for it and pulled it out of the water. She continued walking when she saw a white unicorn lying down in a puddle of mud. "Oh my god, Rarity!" Applejack screamed as she ran over to the body. She felt for a pulse, she was still breathing, but she knew that she was going into shock. She was trying desperately trying to heat her up. She looked in the bags for a blanket but only found wet ones. She pulled Rarity close to her and cuddled her close.

Back in Ponyville.

Applebloom and the rest of the crusaders where waiting. They were in the clubhouse waiting to hear news from the search for Angel Cake. "I can't believe it, we were trusted to look after Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's foal, and she gets kidnapped." Scottaloo said. She was so disappointed, by the way Rainbow Dash yelled at her. Applebloom suddenly reared up. "Y'all might not believe this but I think I just had one of them psychic thinga majigers." She said getting to her hooves. "What did you see?" Sweetie Belle asked. "We'll I saw ma sister Applejack and your sister Rarity." "Oh okay." Sweetie Belle said. "What happened next?" Scootaloo asked. "We'll Rarity was sick and my sister healed her." Applebloom continued "Whoa how did she heal her?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Well in the vision, Applejack healed her by licking carpet, whatever that means." Applebloom said. Scootaloo began to snicker. "What so funny?" Applebloom asked. "I'll tell you some other time." Scootaloo said.

"Hey, do you wanna, go the Sugarcube Corner and get some cupcakes?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Sure," Applebloom and Scootaloo said. They were walking down the main street when they saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. What they didn't see was that they walked with a light pink Pegasus foal in a tiny push stroller.

The next day in the early hours.

Rarity awoke with sweat on her brow. She knew the temperature was below freezing but for some reason she couldn't have felt warmer. She looked to her right and saw the farm pony wrapped around her body. Atop them was a once wet blanket that was now totally dry. "As she looked into the closed eyes of Applejack, she couldn't believe what they did. Applejack slowly opened eyes and smiled a little. "I have to admit I'm now a fan." Applejack said. "A fan of what?" Rarity asked. "A powdery ass," Applejack said laughing. Rarity was suddenly furious. "I can't believe you rapped me!" Rarity said screaming into Applejack's face. "Hey, if I didn't cuddle you, you mighta died." Applejack yelled back. "We'll, I'm sorry about snapping I guess I'm sort of confused, I think I might have actually liked it. Rarity said back. "Um Rarity, are you….well on that side of the field. "Um, I'm not like Pinkie or Rainbow Dash. I guess I like both Stallions and Mares. "Really me too," Applejack said. "Well, um.. Applejack do you to be my Mare?" Rarity asked nervously. "Why I'd honored," Applejack asked pulling her into a deep kiss. The two spent the next two hours in a loving embrace. "Shall we" Rarity said as they made their way out of the swamp. They came into a clearing, In it was a trailer. "Oh my god, sugar cube we found it." Applejack said.

**Yes, this is done I tried to get it out on Thanksgiving but unfortunately the Modern Warfare 3 got in the way. The story has once again branched into more story lines. This is how the rest of the story will play out and that's just how it is. Write a review and tell me what you think. Till next time, peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm going to stand by what I said. I'm gonna try to finish chapter before the Thanksgiving weekend is over. So here I am writing the next chapter. In this chapter, I'm going to try and make this chapter a little lengthier, no promises though. This is probably going to be one of the most important chapters in the story prior to the ending chapters. While I am enjoying writing the story, I find myself in frequent Writer's block. So I'm going out on a limb here and I'm asking anybody with an idea for the story to write so in a review. I really appreciate to hear what ideas I can get. The idea must be related to the story and can't just be a clop scene. So just give me your idea and I will try to install it in the next chapter. Now that the offer is out of the way let's get on to the next chapter.**

"Thank god we found it, now we can get back Angel Cake," Rarity said wrapping her hooves around Applejack and pulling her into a hug. "This is the best day ever." Rarity said as she pranced of toward the trailer. "Now just hold on a second sugar plum." Applejack said as she grabbed the flank of Rarity. "Whoa Applejack, if you wanted to fool around all you had to do is ask," said Rarity in a seductive tone. She tripped Applejack and she fell onto her. Rarity instinctively sucked her into a kiss. Rarity wrapped her hooves around Applejack's chest and started to move down till she was gripping her flank. Applejack began moan as she too was fondling Rarity. While the two were only together for a few hours, they felt a bond that they hadn't felt with anyone else, stallion or mare. The two fell asleep against each other's bodies. After a few hours, the two awoke. They were covered in sweat and Rarity was wearing Applejack's hat. Applejack and Rarity got to their hooves. They looked up and saw that it was night. It had been several hours since they fell asleep. "Do you we should go in there?" Rarity asked nervously. "Hmm, now that I think about it, Trixie might be pretty dangerous." Applejack said stopping in her tracks. "Maybe we should go look for the others," Rarity suggested backing away a bit. "Yeah I'ma pretty sure they think we're dead." Applejack said turning around and walking back into the forest.

In the Forest.

The other ponies had camped out for the night. They were too depressed to continue on her the rest of day. All had heavy hearts; they couldn't believe that Applejack and Rarity, two of their very best friends had both died in a matter of seconds. They were in their tents trying to sleep, though no one could. Twilight was the most depressed, if she had been quicker she would have been able to pull them out of the mud, and they would still be alive. Thinking of nothing else to do, she got her bag and opened it. Out of it she pulled a scroll and a quill. She levitated the quill and started to write**. "Dear Princess Celestia, I am writing to inform you about a tragedy that has occurred. Last night, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's house was broken into. During this their foal was kidnapped and taken to the Everfree Forest. We have reason to believe that Trixie was the one that stole the foal. We went into the Everfree Forest to try to get the foal back, but during the journey we had to go through a swamp."** Twilight wrote, she was having difficulty recapping the event leading up to her friends' death. She picked the quill back up and returned to the letter. **"As we were walking through the swamp, Rarity fell into a mud pit. Applejack tried to pull her out but she too fell into the mud. I tried to pull them out but I was unsuccessful and two of my best-friends died because I was not quick enough. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. **She lifted the letter and sent it away to the princess. She sat there crying when a bright green flash appeared. The flash formed into scroll and fell to the ground. Twilight walked over and opened the scroll. She read, **my faithful student, I am so sorry to hear about the deaths of your friends and while it is unfortunate you shouldn't blame yourself, It was just an accident. You have ones that love you, just because they're gone doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up about it. I will also inform my guards of the missing foal and about the search for Trixie. As well I don't think I ever congratulated you on your wedding. I am very proud of you and hope that your next letter will contain more positive news. Sincerely, Princess Celestia.**

Reading the letter made Twilight feel much better about what had happened just a few hours earlier. She laid back down on a mattress, and tried to sleep. "Hey baby," Red Dawn said walking back into the tent. Twilight began to smile as she felt him lay down next to her. She now knew what Celestia was saying. "Hey," she said wrapping her hooves around his chest and pulling him close. "Umm Twilight, why is the bed so wet he said sitting up. "Well the "Bed" is happy to see you," Twilight said in a seductive voice. She moved her hoof down under the covers to Red Dawn's chest. She moved it down his chest. She continued to go lower until she gripped something. Red Dawn's face suddenly changed expressions from confusion to joy. He was holding a toothy smile the whole time. While was enjoying this he still had to know what was causing Twilight's openness. Even while they had sex, she had never been this open to these ideas. "Umm Twilight why are you being frisky." Red Dawn asked. His eyes were dropping and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. "Oh well I don't know why, It might be because I talked to Princess Celestia and she told me that while it is a horrible tragedy, I can't spend my whole life hating myself." Twilight said continuing to stroke. "Aww, that's great I knew that you would be oka.. "AAAGGGHHHH!" Red Dawn yelled as he came. He was breathing heavily, and still smiling. Twilight was cleaning her hoof of when she felt Red Dawn pull her close. "Thank you," Twilight said closing her eyes and nuzzling Red Dawn's chest. "No, no ,no thank you Twilight." Red Dawn said as he too closed her eyes.

In the tent next door Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were crying. Everything in their life had seemed to be going so well. Then just as things looked up for them everything was ruined. From the deaths of two of their best friends, to their foal being kidnapped. "Why does Celestia hate us so much?" Pinkie said crying on the mattress. Rainbow Dash was trying to comfort her but she too was felling just as depressed. "It's gonna be okay Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said weakly. She didn't even believe herself. "I don't believe you Dashie." Pinkie screamed. "Yes it will, Once we get Angel Cake back we'll be a family again," Rainbow Dash said trying to cheer Pinkie up. "How do you know that, what if Trixie takes her out of Equestria and we never see her again," Pinkie screamed. "I know that's not gonna happen," Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie stood up and walked off out of the tent. "Pinkie wait," Rainbow Dash yelled as she followed after her. "Pinkie where are you?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked for her. As she walked she thought she heard a slight whimpering, coming from a bush. "Pinkie are you in there?" Rainbow Dash yelled into the bush. "Dashie, please just go away, I want to be by myself." Pinkie said back still crying. "But, Pinkie I want to be with you," Rainbow Dash said grabbing a hold of Pinkie's hoof. "Me too," Pinkie said pulling Rainbow Dash to her lips. They held the kiss for a little longer than a minute. "You know we have a tent not to far back," Rainbow Dash said breaking the kiss and leading Pinkie back to the campground.

Fluttershy slept alone in her tent. Big Macintosh was laying down by a campfire thinking to himself. He thought about what his pappy told him the night he died. He told him to take care of his sister, no matter what happened he was going to make sure that nothing happened to her. He was never going to forgive himself. He got up and started to walk off into the forest. He got a reasonable distance from the camp before pulling out a cell phone. He called the home number at Sweet Apple acres. He knew that the family had the right to know about the death Applejack. The dial tone started, he was hoping that Granny Smith would answer. "Hello," Applebloom said. Big Mac's heart dropped. He had to tell her. "Listen l'ttle sis, I have somthin ta tell you." "What is it, oh yeah when are you and Applejack gettin' back?" Applebloom asked. "Listen Applebloom, Applejack isn't coming home." Big Mac said. The phone hung. He broke done on the forest floor. "Why, Applejack, why?" He cried. "Hey, big brother, why are y'all crying like that?" He looked up to see Applejack with her hoof around Rarity's shoulder.

**So ya, kinda lied, this chapter didn't really contain anything of super importance. The next chapter is going to wrap up a story. I would have said which but the truth of the matter is I don't know. Past all that, write a review and also put in your idea. If I like it I will put it in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I read the ideas and I'm going to illustrate them into the next chapter. I thinking about how this story is going to end and while I have a couple ideas. I haven't really honed in on the proper ending. After hearing ideas from readers I am still going to keep the window open for story ideas. If the story has gotten confessing because of the mulpitle story lines. I'm going to do a little recap of all the events in the story right now. Firstly the mane six were going into the Everfree Forest to try a save Pinkie's foal from Trixie. Trixie along with her colt friend Abyss, were going to resurrect Nightmare Moon and use the foal as the vessel. While they were having sex, Trixie's trailer was broken into by Snips and Snails. They took Angel Cake and returned to ponyville. On their way home, they met Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who invited them inside for the night. The mane six were walking through the forest when they entered a swamp. During this Rarity and Applejack fell into the water and fell beneath the surface. The rest thought that they had drowned and died. Back at the House of Diamond Tiara, Snips and Snails had pissed off their lovers and were kicked out of the house. Before leaving Diamond Tiara had taken Angel Cake. At Snails home, while they were looking porn, Trixie and Abyss appeared in their room and threatened them to take her to Angel Cake or she would have Abyss shoot them to the face. In a river bend Rarity woke and started walking away. Applejack awoke later and found a incapacitated Rarity. Thinking of no other way to heat her up, she had go on instinct and did what she had to do. Rarity woke up and noticed the positions of her and Applejack. She had at first been enraged but had found herself okay even accepting what had happened and long story short, she and Applejack began their relationship. Making their way out of the swamp they found Trixie's trailer, but had decided to go and look for the rest of their friends.**

Applebloom had bolted off from Sweet Apple acres. She was crying profusely. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew is that wanted to be alone. She ran to the only place that would be absolutely deserted at this time. She ran to the school, and propped herself on the front stairs. She continued to cry, when she heard a voice from over shoulder. "Hello, Applebloom is that you?" Cheerilee asked. "Please Miss Cheerilee leave me alone." Applebloom said sinking her head back into her hooves. "Why, Applebloom what happened, please tell me." Cheerilee said getting on the ground near her students face. "Well," she said still sniffling, "My brother Macintosh called me," Cheerilee's mind suddenly bounced back to the time that Macintosh did her on top of her desk. "Umm Miss Cheerilee are you listening?" Applebloom said still crying. "Oh I'm sorry, what happened?" Cheerilee asked. "Well he told me that my sister just died." She said losing control after telling her. "Oh my god," Cheerilee said pulling her into a hug. "Do want to come inside?" Cheerilee asked starting to cry. Applebloom just nodded her head. Cheerilee lifted her over her back and lead her inside. "She sat her down in a chair and started to brew some tea. "Umm Applebloom if it's okay, would you mind telling me how she died?" "Umm I didn't get to hear, I ran away to quickly before he told me." Applebloom said.

Several hours later Applebloom fell asleep and Cheerilee decided to take her home. "She talked to Granny Smith and told her what happened to Applejack and how Applejack ran away to the school.

Back at the Campsite.

Big Macintosh had ran over to Applejack and gave her a hug. "I can't believe it we all thought that you two were dead." Big Mac said still holding her in a hug. "Naw just flowed down the river is all." Applejack said. While he was so happy to see that his sister, he couldn't help but notice that she was being a little touchy with Rarity. "Umm little sis is there somthin' that you aren't telling me." "Umm." She didn't know how to tell her brother. "Rarity and I are umm bi." She stuttered. "Oh okay he said" He didn't know what to say so he decided not to say anything. He led them back to the campsite. Red Dawn was giving it to Twilight and Pinkie was fooling around with Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was the only one not preoccupied with sex so she naturally came out of her tent when she heard the three coming into the campsite. "Umm hello," Fluttershy called out from her tent. "Fluttershy come here." Macintosh called out from outside. "Oh um what is it?" Fluttershy said walking outside. "Oh my Rarity, Applejack you're alive." She said galloping off and hugging both in a giant hug. She took one look at Applejack and Rarity and almost immediately knew of their relationship. "Oh congratulations," She said. They walked back to the campground they started to put up Applejack and Rarity's tent. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash had finished with each other, and walked out of the tent. "Oh my gosh you two are alive." Pinkie screamed running up and hugging them, as did Rainbow Dash. "Oh my we gotta tell Twilight and Red Dawn," Pinkie said running toward Twilight's tent. "Wait Pinkie they're in the having.." Rainbow Dash screamed after her. "AAHHHHHH," Twilight and Red Dawn screamed after seeing Pinkie's head starring at them. Twilight and Red Dawn ran out of the tent. Twilight was about to lecture Pinkie about how it's impolite to intrude on the friend while they are having sex, when she saw Applejack and Rarity standing by the fire. "Rarity, Applejack you're okay." She exclaimed. "We're better than okay darling." Rarity said as she pulled Applejack into the kiss. "Whoa that's not what I expected," Twilight said under her breath. After all of this Everypony went back to their tents and fell asleep.

Back in Ponyville.

After only a day of watching Angel Cake. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had grown tired of watching the foal. "What are we gonna do?" Silver Spoon asked as they pushed Angel Cake through the town. I got an idea." Diamond Tiara said as they walked down the main street of Ponyville. They had been pushing Angel Cake in the little stroller. "Hmm where do you we should take her?" Silver Spoon asked. "I think I know where we can take her." Diamond Tiara said turning the cart on a direction. "Cheerilee was lying down sleeping when she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door and opened it. "Oh my god!" Cheerilee screamed. At her doorstep was a tiny filly crying in a wicker basket. Her instinct kicked in and she picked up the filly and began to rock her. "Calm down little one I'll take care of you."

In Trixie's trailer

"Okay enough of this bullshit, you told use you knew where the foal is and you led us on so while it's been fun we gotta say goodbye," Abyss said pointing the pistol into the face of Snips. "What we just have to wait for them to come back and then you can have your foal back." Snips said panicking. "I don't know baby, should we give them another chance." Abyss said to Trixie. "Oh why not," Trixie said back. "Fine when do think they'll be back?" Abyss asked. "I don't know maybe they're back right now." Snails said. "Alright let's go," Trixie said flashing them all out of the trailer.

In Celestia's Bedroom.

Celestia had been lying down on the enormously large bed that sat in her bedroom. All of a sudden the doors flew open. "Princess, princess we have a report of a foal that was turned into the Foal Protective Services." The guard said. "Thank you so much for the update," Celestia said back to him. The guard bowed before walking out of the room. She began to write a letter. **Dear Twilight, I have received information leading to the whereabouts of a foal that was reported found. My guards will continue to search for Trixie and if she indeed is guilty of kidnapping she shall be punished to the fullest extent of Equestrian law. Your teacher Princess Celestia. **Celestia sent the letter away and fell asleep

The campground.

She took the letter and sent it to Twilight. Twilight awoke to a flash of green. It woke also woke up Red Dawn. Twilight picked up the letter, opened it and read. "Oh my god, we gotta tell the others." She said hopping out of the tent and ran to Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's tent. In a few minutes everypony was out of their tents and receiving the news that Celestia sent. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash felt as if the largest weight ever had been lifted off their chest. "Everyone hold on," Twilight said before her horn flashed. All of them appeared in front of the Foal Protective Services building. "What a sec, if y'all could just flash us here like nothing, why didn't you flash us to Trixie's trailer?" Applejack asked. "Well even if I could, If I did you would have never fell in love with Rarity." Twilight said. They all walked into the building. At the front desk, they saw a teal earth stallion reading a magazine. "Hi can I help you?" the stallion said putting the magazine down. Pinkie suddenly walked to the front of the crowd and said. "Hi we heard of a filly that was found, and we'd like to see if it was ours." "Oh okay, right this way." He said as he led them to a room in the back. In this back room laid a red unicorn filly. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie's heart dropped.

**Yes the three chapters in three days. I am probably going to be slower in updating the story. I thank everyone that has read the story up to this point. Write a review and give me your ideas for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back, and after my week long break I am ready to write, so here I am. This is the last chapter before the epic finale, and that could come anytime this week so be ready for that. The reason I haven't written is because I'm trying to juggle three stories so between Angel Cake, Modern Marefare and Code and Conduct along with school and such I'm pretty swamped. I don't know but I'm going to try my best to wrap those stories as soon as I can. As for the ending, there will be no trilogy in this case, sorry but I try not to linger on my old work. I don't own anything in the slightest, so on to the story.**

Pinky and Rainbow Dash were starting to tear up. The ray of hope that this was day that they would get their foal back had just died. Twilight had ran up behind Pinkie and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Pinkie, I'm so sorry," Twilight said as she held on to her friend. The other ponies soon did the same. Twilight held on to Pinkie and Fluttershy did the same for Rainbow Dash as they walked out of the Foal Protection Services building. As they walked outside they saw that they were in Ponyville. "All that walkin' fer nothin'." Applejack said as they exited the building. "Hey, I'm standing right here," Rarity said giving Applejack a slight angry grin. "Where do we go know?" Red Dawn asked. "I don't know, we can't get back to the trailer now." Twilight said, unsure of what they were going to do next.

At the home of Diamond Tiara.

"Just go up and talk to her," Abyss said gesturing to Snails. "No way she totally hates me now," "Let me rephrase that, go up and talk to her or I'm going to shoot you in the face," Abyss said back as he pointed the gun back into his face. "Okay, okay just don't shoot." Snails said walking toward her. He was terrified, if he talked to her, who knows what she would do. If he ran they would defiantly kill Snips and that they would hunt him down. As he approached her, she got angry. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him. "I'm here to get back the foal back." "Good luck, with that," Diamond Tiara said turning around and strutting back inside. "Wait; just tell me where she is." Snails said in a more dominate voice. Diamond Tiara, feeling a little intimidated started to talk. "Silver Spoon and I gave her to Cheerilee." Diamond Tiara said walking back inside. Snails feeling a sense of relief walked back toward the others. "Where is she?" Trixie asked. "At our teacher's house, we'll show you where it is," Snails said leading the way.

At Cheerilee's house.

Cheerilee had started to produce milk and was currently feeding her new foal. She had no idea about Pinkie and her foal, so she fully intended on nursing and raising this little filly. "That right little one drink up, momma Cheerliee is going to take care of you. Angel Cake continued to suckle throughout the hour. Cheerliee smiled and closed her eyes. There was a knock at the door. Cheerilee reopened her eyes and saw that Angel Cake had fallen asleep. She slowly got up and took Angel Cake from her chest and set her down on the couch. She made her way to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood Trixie, but she had taken a disguise and an alias. She was not wearing her hat or cape and had turned her hair to a dark pink. "Hello," Cheerilee said looking at the mare in her doorway. "Hi, my name Red Rose and I'm here to get my baby." Trixie said. Cheerilee backed up slightly; she didn't know what to say. She wasn't about to give her baby to a complete stranger. "Show me some proof that that is your foal in there." Cheerilee ordered. That really upset Trixie because the next thing she did was knock Cheerilee to the ground. Trixie began to beat her. While she did this, the magic that caused the pink change in her coat had worn off and the pink returned to blue. Abyss entered with a strange device in hand. "Get of her Trixie I have plans for her," Abyss said. Snips and Snails took this opportunity to book in and get out of there.

One hour later.

Cheerilee awoke, her head was throbbing rapidly. She tried to say something but her mouth was gagged. She realized that she was sitting in a chair. She was about to stand up when a voice called out from up in front of her. She looked up to see Abyss and Trixie standing in front of her. "I wouldn't do that If I were you. Under you is a trip mine, if you try and stand up or someone lifts you out of the chair, Boom!" Abyss said gesturing an explosion with his hooves. Her attention then moved to Trixie who was nursing Angel Cake. "Abyss say your goodbyes, we have to be at the castle before 12." Trixie said tugging at him. "Ah yes, Cheerilee you might be interested in this. Little Angel Cake is going to become the new Nightmare Moon." Abyss said. Cheerilee began to scream from behind the gag. "Goodbye," Abyss said walking out. "Have a nice day," Trixie said as she followed him out.

Snips and Snails were yelling as they ran through town. They were running when they came to a large group of ponies making their way back. They both looked back when they collided with a purple unicorn. "AHHH," They both screamed. "Wait you're that mare we saw in the Playcolt," Snips said they backed up and got a look at Twilight. Everypony shot Twilight an awkward glance. As she looked back, all the ponies looked away. "What are you two running from?" Twilight asked. "We're running from Trixie and her psycho colt friend," Snips said, his breathing still heavy from all the running that they had been doing. Hearing the name made everypony instantly aware of what they were saying. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash quickly made their way to the front of group. "Where is she," Rainbow Dash said in a furious voice. "Back at Cheerilee's house, she had the foal at the time but they found out and they went to get her back," Snails said. "Hurry we still might be able to catch them," Pinkie yelled back to the group as she ran off toward the home of Cheerilee. The others followed her and quickly caught up. As she was running, Twilight winced as she felt a slight pain from her side. She quickly got over it and made her way back to the group. When they arrived at Cheerilee's house they saw that the door was slightly open ajar. This made them fell a little unconfident that they would find anything. Twilight was the first one inside the door. Inside they saw Cheerilee gagged sitting in a chair. Twilight ran up to her and said "Oh my god Cheerilee what happened?" Cheerilee began to scream frantically as she realized that Twilight was lifting her out of the chair. As she was lifted up, everypony saw the trip mine. The trip mine started beeping rapidly. Twilight jumped between Cheerilee and the trip mine, and flashed her horn.

In the distance, the explosion was heard by Trixie and Abyss as they carried Angel Cake through the Everfree Forest. The two ponies knew what the sound meant. "No loose ends," Abyss said with an evil grin as they continued through the forest.

At the rubble that was once Cheerilee's home, the ponies were starting to get up. Aside from a few burn marks and bruising, nopony was severely injured. Twilight lay between the others and the epicenter of the blast. She still had not gotten up unlike every other pony. In the moments before the explosion, Twilight had created a shield that had undoubtedly saved everypony, but she had been hit with such force that it had knocked her out. "Twilight!" Red Dawn screamed as he ran to his wife's side. He picked her up in his hooves and held her close. She slowly opened her eyes and saw where she was. "Come on, we got to catch up to them before they get away." Twilight said stumbling to her hooves. "No way, we got to get you to a hospital first," Red Dawn said sternly, "And I don't want any complaining." Twilight was annoyed by this limitation, but on the other hand was somewhat relived. The pain in her side was starting to become aggravated and perhaps they could do something about it.

"We have to get my foal back," Cheerilee said as they walked through the street and toward the hospital. "Your foal," Pinkie said with a flicker of rage in her eyes. "Easy Pinkie, she didn't know." Rainbow Dash spoke up trying to calm down the angered Pinkie Pie. "I'm sorry Cheerilee, but Pinkie gave birth to that foal and she was stolen from us as well." "Oh okay, I'm sorry, but Trixie said something about using Angel Cake to resurrect Nightmare Moon." Cheerilee said looking away. Everypony gasped upon hearing this and slightly quickened their pace. Applejack walked up behind Cheerilee and said "You'll always have a room available at Sweet Apple Acres as long as your home takes to get repaired, after the way your been good to my sister." That made Cheerilee feel so much better about everything.

As they made their way into the hospital, the other ponies waited patiently in the lobby while Red Dawn took Twilight to Nurse Redheart. "Please, my wife's been hurt," Red Dawn said. "Relax I'm okay," Twilight said back, "but I still wouldn't mind having a checkup." "Alright then just come with me Mrs. Sparkle. I'm sorry Red Dawn but you'll have to stay here." Nurse Redheart said walking Twilight into one of the rooms in the back. Red Dawn would have protested but knew that it would only slow things down. He joined the others in the lobby. After ten minutes the others began to grow slightly nervous. "I sure hope she's alright," Fluttershy said with obvious worry in her voice. "Don't worry Sugar Cube she has a strong heart, she'll be okay." Applejack said, Rarity could tell that she too was worried.

In the back room, Nurse Redheart was checking over Twilight, looking at wounds she sustained from the explosion. "You're alright, just some small burns is all" Nurse Redheart said finishing up with her exam. "Um… if you don't mind, my side has been causing me some pain, could you please look into it?" Twilight asked. "I suppose," Nurse Redheart said looking over her side. She had gotten out a stethoscope and began to scan Twilight's side. She suddenly backed away. This frightened Twilight slightly. "What's wrong?" Twilight asked. Nurse Redheart just smiled. "Is it nothing?" Twilight asked back. "Oh it's something." Nurse Redheart said back still smiling. "Then what is it please tell me." Twilight asked truly annoyed now. Nurse Redheart got close to her ear and whispered, "You're going to be a mommy." Twilight opened her eyes said slowly, "Me a mommy, really?" Nurse Redheart nodded her head. "How far along am I?" Twilight asked the nurse. "Oh let's see," Nurse Redheart said pulling up a small x-ray from the medical cabinet. She put the device to belly. After about a minute the nurse pulled the x-ray away and looked at the image. The picture showed an unborn foal. Its legs were all developed and was about the size of a small loaf of bread. "Judging from size I'd say that it's about four months, to be honest I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner." Nurse Redheart said putting the chart back in the medical cabinet. Twilight was bursting with excitement and didn't know how to express it. She wanted to tell someone, given the grim circumstances she decided against telling anyone out in the waiting room. She suddenly got an idea. "Do you have any scrolls?" Twilight asked, she was bursting with excitement. Nurse Redheart handed her a scroll and quill. Twilight began to write. **"Dear Princess Celestia I am writing to inform you about our search for Angel Cake. Firstly to our pleasure, Applejack and Rarity both survived and our closer than ever if you get my drift. The foal that was found by the foal protective service was not Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's, but we know where Trixie is and we are going to get her back. Trixie intends on using Angel Cake to resurrect Nightmare Moon but that won't happen. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. P.S Red Dawn and I are now expecting our first foal.** Twilight had sent the letter off and told the Nurse thank you, and made her way to the lobby. She decided not to tell anyone except Celestia at least not till they got Angel Cake back. Before she entered the lobby she received a letter and quickly read. **My dearest student, I am so glad to hear that you're friends survived and that you are close to getting back Angel Cake. But on a more important note I trust that you and the other Elements of Harmony will be able to stop Nightmare Moon from being resurrected. P.S. I am so happy to hear about the foal that you and Red Dawn are going to have. Just remember I want an invitation to a foal shower when the time arrives.** Twilight finished the letter and walked into the lobby. She heard the sighs of relief as she entered. Red Dawn was the first at her side. "What happened?" He asked. "Oh nothing just a cramp," Twilight said as she tried to keep a straight face.

**Woah, I'm sorry for the long wait I just needed time to brainstorm on some ideas to wrap up this story. I want to say thank you to all those who have read the story and supported it. Coming up next is the shocking conclusion to Angel Cake.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright this is it, the final chapter of Angel Cake. Before I start the story I need to say something. I've decided to end Code and Conduct. I didn't like how it turned out and I just want to write something new. I'm somewhat confused about something. I actually want to do another story that continues were this one ends primarily focusing on Twilight's pregnancy, but the way that I have this story's ending is pretty much set in stone so if you read this and can still find a way that follows up but still sticks to the ending that I write, I'm all ears. Anyway now that that's been thrown out there let's start the end.**

Trixie and Abyss had been walking for about an hour. "Are you sure it's this way?" Trixie asked exhausted from walking and nursing. "Yeah, as soon as we get to a bridge the castle's right across it." Abyss said still leading the way. After about ten minutes of silence Abyss spoke up again. "Alright now that we're this close I need to tell you a few things." "Like what?" Trixie asked. "Alright when we get there, don't speak to anypony, they are very important and do not take kindly to others." "Alright, anything else?" Trixie asked back. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." Abyss said reaching into his bag. He pulled out a pearly white stone attached to a small metal chain. He handed it to her and told that it was a moon stone and that the ritual couldn't be completed if Angel Cake wasn't wearing it. Trixie slipped it over the little filly's neck and let her resume suckling. "My Celestia, this thing does not stop eating," Trixie more or less screamed. After about two straight hours of feeding she was starting to feel pain. "Don't worry we're almost there," Abyss said getting her to shut up. After about another 20 minutes of walking they reached a bridge. Across the bridge was the castle where Twilight and her friend first fought Nightmare Moon. The three crossed knowing that the walking was finally over.

Along the trail leading up to the castle, a large group of ponies were hiking though the forest. Twilight all of a sudden had a skip in her step as she walked. Red Dawn was starting to wonder why she was being so rambunctious. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash on the other hand were exact opposite. The thought of their baby becoming the most evil pony rocked them to their cores. Pinkie's hair had fallen into its flat straight look signified the level of depression that she was at. Rainbow Dash showed her depression by walking; she had no urge to fly. "Man I never anypony so sad in ma life," Applejack whispered to Rarity as they walked behind them. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash heard the them but were too locked in their own sadness to care. "Seriously Applejack be a little more considerate to everypony, can't you see they're obviously grieving." Rarity said a little loud as to scold her partner. The pink earth pony had heard this was inches away from snapping on everypony. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw Twilight skipping as she walked. Pinkie wasn't dumb, she knew why Twilight was so happy, but hated that she could be so happy while they weren't even sure if they would ever see their foal again. "Look at her," Pinkie said in her meanest voice to Rainbow Dash. "What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie was steaming now; she totally lost it and went all out in front of everypony. She ran up and got in Twilight's face. "Why are you doing this to us?" Pinkie yelled. "What did I do?" Twilight retorted, unsure of what Pinkie was talking about. "You know what I mean, how come you get to have a foal, when ours is gone." Pinkie said starting to cry. Twilight was vexed with anger as well as sympathy. She should have known better than to try and get her pregnancy past Pinkie. She knew that this whole thing was tearing the two apart, but that was no reason for her to be acting the way she was." Everypony was staring at them, Twilight started to rub her belly, unsure of what to say next. She looked over to Red Dawn and saw how horrified he looked. She knew that he had heard the gist of what Pinkie had said. He slowly walked over to her and laid her on the ground. He laid down next to her as every other pony had walked away as to give the two some room to talk. "Why didn't you tell me," he said in a stern voice. "I don't know, because I thought something like this was going to happen." She said starting to tear up. The cheerfulness had know been replaced with sadness. "Please don't cry," he said as started to rub her belly. Her crying started to subside after he had got her calmed down. "Please forgive me," she pleaded. "Oh Twilight I do honest," He said as he pulled her into a hug. After breaking it the two got up and returned to the others. "Nopony said anything as they made their way back into the group. During this time, Pinkie had somewhat calmed down from her fit of rage. "Where do you think this castle is?" Asked Fluttershy as they all continued to walk. "Probably at the castle where we defeated Nightmare Moon." Rarity returned. Red Dawn and Twilight stayed behind the main group as they talked amongst each other. "So… how far along are you?" Red Dawn asked nervously as he stared at her belly. She could tell how nervous he was he heard it in his voice. She knew that she had to say something. "Are you upset," She asked. "Well I defiantly wasn't expecting," this he said somewhat blatant. "Well you knew that it was going to happen at sometime or another." Twilight said back to him. "Yeah but I'm just not ready to dad," He remarked. "And you think that I'm not ready, I have to give birth and carry it." Twilight said back with a little anger in his voice. Hearing this made him stop talking, as did she. The two walked in silence for a few minutes. After getting up the courage Red Dawn spoke up. "So how far along are you?" He asked once again. "Four months," Twilight said getting right to the point. He suddenly stopped walking and called out to her. "Twilight please come here." She continued to walk. The others had watched this and slowed their pace as to see what was going to happen. Twilight had thought to herself, "Why should I give him the satisfaction, he got me pregnant and know he to scared to ever to say anything. "Sparkles please come back," He yelled. That confused her deeply. "Why would he say that, he knew it turned her on when he said it but why now, she was the total opposite of turned on right now. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she thought as she turned around to talk to him. Noticing that it worked, Red Dawn made his way up to her. He thought to himself, what could he say that was going to fix everything. "Listen Twilight, I'm sorry I guess I just was nervous, I mean this is going to change everything like I'm going to have to resign from the Wonderbolts and we're gonna have to move into a bigger house." He said trying to sound as sorry as he could. "This was what she wanted to hear," She couldn't believe it but his apology worked. He walked up and kissed her while he rubbed her belly. He broke the kiss when he felt a slight motion from under his hooves. Twilight backed up as for the two of them to get a better view. They waited for a few moments when a small bump appeared from Twilight purple belly. Twilight slightly giggled as the strange sensation rushed over her body. Red Dawn slightly blushed as he felt the mass on the other side of Twilight's belly. "That really our foal in there isn't it?" Red Dawn said as he continued to feel for the unborn foal. "Twilight just nodded as too started to feel for the unborn foal." Rarity and Applejack were watching them the whole time. "How beautiful is that," Rarity said holding on to Applejack's neck. "It sure is a sight to she but I'ma thinkin be better get'a going unless we wanna be livin' in eternal night." Applejack said as started to walk toward Twilight and Red Dawn. "Come on love birds, we gotta get'a going." Applejack said turning away. "Alright let's go." Red Dawn said helping Twilight to her hooves.

At the castle.

"Bring the young one to my," an old pony with a scratchy voice. Abyss walked up to him and presented Angle Cake. "Ah excellent," The elder pony said taking the young filly and walking her into a chalk drawn circle. He placed her in the middle and backed out. "Now what," Trixie whispered to Abyss. "We wait till Midnight and then the resurrection will begin."

The group of ponies had made their way to the bridge. "Look there's the castle," Fluttershy said beginning to walk across. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash had taken the lead as they made their way toward the castle doors. As soon as they were all across they very carefully made their way though the door. "Woah," Big Macintosh said as they looked into the room. Inside was about four cultists along with Trixie and Abyss. They were all gathered around Angel Cake. The eldest began a strange chant, and a sudden ray of blue light shown brightly on Angel Cake. They looked up to a window to see the full moon almost reaching its full point. "It's about to happen," Pinkie said etching her way toward the alter. "Wait, Pinkie we're not ready to charge yet." Twilight said still getting into position. All at once Pinkie bolted toward them soon followed by Rainbow Dash who flew right behind her. "AAAGGGGGHHHHH," they both screamed as they ran toward their foal. The elder stopped his chant upon hearing them. Pinkie tackled the nearest cultist causing the other two as well as Trixie and Abyss to flee. The elder tried to finish the incantation, but was suddenly stopped when Rainbow Dash flew into him at such speeds that it had shattered his back, killing him instantly. As soon as it was clear the other ponies joined them. The others were in disbelief as they had just come to terms that Pinkie and Rainbow Dash had easily saved their foal from the cultist. Pinkie ran to the center of the alter and grabbed Angel Cake. She brought her close and had no intention of letting go. Rainbow Dash joined them in a loving hug. While Angel Cake didn't say anything, she knew that she was in the mothers' arms. Every other pony grabbed a hold of their lover and held them close. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever saw." Fluttershy said. "EYUUUP" Big Macintosh said. Suddenly there was the clutter of hoof-beats from behind them. They all looked back in time to see Abyss running at Twilight with a knife. Instinctively, Red Dawn jumped in front of her. Abyss didn't hesitate in the slightest. He plunged the knife deep into his chest and knocked him to the ground. "AAAWWWW" Red Dawn screamed as Abyss pulled the knife rather jaggedly from his chest. "Why can't you all just mind your own fucking business?" Abyss said as he stepped with great force on Red Dawn's wings, breaking them. Red Dawn screamed again. He looked up and saw that Abyss was readying to strike another pony, the nearest to him being Twilight who was now crying uncontrollably. Abyss was about to strike. Mustering all of his strength, Red Dawn pushed himself off the ground and into Abyss. The two flew out a window that shattered as the made their way through it. The two were still holding each other even as they went over a cliff. While free falling, Red Dawn pushed himself away from Abyss. "AAAHHHH" Abyss screamed but was suddenly silenced as he made contact with a lower ledge of the cliff they were falling from. Seeing that Abyss was no more, Red Dawn tried to pull his wings out. He then remembered that they were shattered. Even though he had killed Abyss, it was Abyss that won. In breaking Red Dawn's wings he sealed his doom, ultimately taking a husband from a wife and the father from an unborn foal. As he neared the ground he whispered to himself, "I love you Twilight and I know you'll make a great mother, just remember me." In another corner of his mind he heard, "I will, goodbye." He smiled and then died.

Back in the castle the other ponies had all gathered around Twilight trying to comfort her. "Twilight I'm so sorry," Pinkie said holding her close. "It's okay, I got to say goodbye before he died and I'll still have his foal and while it's not him it's apart of him and apart of me and I know that the foal will always carry apart of him within their body." Twilight said before passing out. All the others were now crying as the loaded Twilight up and began to walk toward Ponyville.

The End.

**Well the second story in the series is finished and I loved writing it. If you can think of anyway to introduce the third part just say so. Tell me what you thought of the ending in a review. Till next time.**


End file.
